1. Related Field
The invention relates to a method for decision support of a first combat aircraft in a duel situation with a second combat aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,839 describes a resource allocation system for indicating the optimum allocation of a resource between a series of demands iteratively processing the probability data for each demand to determine for each a range of amounts of resource available the optimum distribution of the resource between the demands and the resultant probability of successfully overcoming all the demands.
Typically support functions are available for the pilot environment in combat aircraft, such as human machine interface, HMI for short, and decision support. The solutions are usually based on and are adapted for high tempo in flight and combat situations where HMI and decision support together describe the current position and then display the tools and solutions to the pilot.
Solutions are commonly based on the aircraft itself and its available resources and tools. Sensors, such as radar, are operated by the pilot as a tool for close-range scanning or for scanning objects for identification and continued pursuit. Decision support as a support function supports the multiple use of sensors by merging objects detected by several different sensors and then coordinates and correlates these objects in a situation picture. This is typically done via networks in further steps to create a common situation picture between several aircrafts within an aircraft group.
When the complexity increases because more tools and sensors are supplied, the possibilities available to the pilot in order to control the tools and/or sensors in time are limited. This makes it difficult for the pilot to manage duel situations. Hence, in time-critical situations, such as in air combat, the pilot risks becoming the underdog. Further, each tool and/or sensor has its own characteristics and peculiarities. Therefore, each sensor and/or tool requires its own interface and control functions which the pilot needs to be able to understand and use correctly which is not an easy task.